Improbable life
by Yolo1s
Summary: Just because its least likely to ever happen doesn't mean it cannot happen. Improbable does not mean impossible. Even if the other person wish it was.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Amy didn't sleep with Liam starts off when Amy confessed her feelings to Karma. This is a really different story give it chance there's a twist none of you will see coming I guarantee. I apologize for any grammatical errors I have been up all night writing this I am sleep deprived. Enjoy.**

After Karma left Amy sobbed in her bedroom uncontrollably. Guess this is what unrequited love and heartbreak feels like. She ripped off her dress that was starting to make her feel constricted and grabbed some sweats and shirt to change into. After she got dressed she quickly left her house and went straight to Shane's.

Shane stood in the doorway of his house waiting for poor Amy to arrive. He knew how Amy felt he's been in the same boat, still was actually. He stood there for a couple more minutes waiting for Amy to arrive when he saw her swaying over his way. He rushed to her immediately and cringed as held her and the strong smell of alcohol washed over him.

"Amy! Your drunk? You don't even like alcohol!"

Amy just groggily looked up at him. "I also didn't like girls and guess which girl I ended falling for for? Shit happens."

Shane just shook his head in sympathy and understanding as he helped her walk to his house. "Come on, lets go inside, sit down and try to sober you up." He told her to lean her weight unto his while he sneaked a text to Lauren to come and get Amy that shes drunk and before she says anything that Amy has actual valid reasons.

Lauren who had actually been looking for Amy all over got Shane's text and rushed over. She got there in record time and didn't even bother knocking she just marched right inside and saw Shane passing Amy a water bottle.

"She told Karma right?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Shane nodded his head in conformation and proceeded trying to get Amy to drink another water bottle.

Lauren sighed and went towards them and sat next to an unconscious/conscious Amy. "Poor Amy."

Shane hummed his approval and immediately arched an eyebrow up at Lauren. "You actually feel bad for her?"

Lauren huffed in annoyance. "Just because she pisses me off more than half of the time doesn't mean I don't care about her. I do... I just. Its not like she likes me much anyways."

"Yes she does she just seems to have gotten the same impression from you. You two are really just two big softies who love each other in a bitchy competitive kind of way." Shane finished smiling making an imaginary shaped heart with his hands.

Lauren actually smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, help me get her to the car. Ugh now how to sneak a drunk into the house without getting caught or interrogated? She owes me big time."

Shane and Lauren got Amy to the car quickly. Lauren thanked Shane and left home while trying to think up a plan. She was just getting an idea when she saw something that just ruined any plan she was coming with. Karma. And by what she can tell an also drunk or possibly high (considering who her parents are) Karma. Karma! Who was throwing rocks at Amy's window and possibly going to wake up their parents and ruin everything.

Lauren speed-ed the car more and parked. She turned off the engine, opened the car door quickly to get to stupid Karma. She was about to run off when she remembered her other dilemma, a drunk possibly passed out Amy. She cursed inwardly and looked through the car window. Amy was as she guessed passed out. With that checked she ran to Karma.

"Karma! You stupid... Stop!"

Karma clumsily stopped and in the process of turning around to see who was it she fell on her ass. She tried to get up and ended falling again so she stayed in the grass and looked up at her intruder. "Oh hi Lauren, I... I just really need to talk to Amy. Can you get Amy?"

Speak of the devil Lauren and Karma both looked in the direction of the car when they heard a car door slam. They saw Amy wobbling a bit looking around confused.

"What the... How did I get here?" Amy looked at the car and scratched her head. "I drove? When did I get the car?"

Lauren slapped her hand against her face not believing her luck. Now Amy decided to sober up. This is what she gets for trying to do something good? Two drunks (or one high?) to baby sit. She looked down at Karma who was still sitting down in the grass looking at Amy now with a pained expression. She saw how Karma also looked like she was about to scream out Amy's name to get her attention. She slapped her hand against Karma's mouth quickly. "Don't even think about it! Amy's drunk, your who knows what but still intoxicated either way. Do you want to get Amy in trouble? Do you want our parents coming down here and seeing this?" Karma nodded her head no and Lauren continued. "Okay, then that means you stay here with your mouth shut till I figure out what to do with you. Don't worry I know you want to talk to Amy, even if I do not see how your conversation is going to to go considering your states but whatever, just let me get Amy upstairs in her room first then I will come for you."

Karma just nodded her head again and stopped as she started feeling dizzy with each head movement she made. She tried to situate her self into a more comfortable position in the grass as she watched Lauren leave and walk to Amy to help her get inside to her room. Karma swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she realized how drunk Amy who didn't drink was and obviously because of her. Its all her fault. She couldn't hold it anymore and started crying once again for knowing how much pain she's been causing Amy.

Lauren sighed a breath of relief as she successfully got Amy to her room without waking anyone up.

Amy looked at her confused. "Why are you helping me? An- And how? Wha-?"

Lauren waved her hand in front of Amy's face and caught her off. "Because. And that's it I'm not giving you anymore explanation on why I am helping you. And ill explain everything tomorrow when your sober unless you remember of course. Now leave me alone I still have to get Karma."

Amy's head shot up at that, immediately she looked sober. "Karma? Karma's here? But she left. Bu-"

"Ugh she's here drunk or high whatever downstairs wanting to see you. So now you stay here quietly while I go bring her here okay?"

"Okay."

Lauren nodded satisfied and with that left to get Karma. She walked to where Karma was at and found her crying. 'Oh great' she thought. "Karma?"

Karma looked up at Lauren teary eyed. "I- I hurt Amy."

Lauren crouched next to Karma and just patted her back awkwardly. "I don't like you much and yes you did hurt Amy but at least your here. Now lets go up and you two can do what you do best, talk it out and anything else you guys do. Come on, let's go."

Lauren helped Karma upstairs to Amy's room and left the two of them alone. Then had to come back quickly to tell them to keep the crying down before they woke everybody up.

_Flashback ended_

Shane just looked at Lauren incredulously. "What the hell does all this got to do with Liam maybe not being Karma's baby daddy!?"

Lauren sighed exasperated. "If you would let me finish! Then you'd understand."

Shane just rolled his eyes pissed. "Then hurry up! Get to the point. You know this is not a story this is real girl. So hurry it up your killing me here with all the suspense!"

Lauren just complied. "Fine! You know how they were both really intoxicated?" Shane nodded. Lauren got more nervous as she spoke now the doubt that's been hunting her since the morning after and then when after all that happened months later Karma confessed she's pregnant. "I think they slept together!" She blurted out finally.

Shane gasped. "Oh my God! They did it? But what they don't remember? And still what does this got to do with Shane not being the dad? Its not like Amy's a guy?"

Lauren just stared at him nervously. "Well... about tha-"

Shane did a double take at Lauren in shock and cut her off. "Amy's a transsexual?"

"No! No. She's inter-sex. You know what that is right?"

Shane looked at Lauren offended. "Duh! I am part of the LGBTQ I know about everything. So Amy has a penis? Or I don't know I mean I know about people being born inter-sex but all cases are quite different you know."

"Yeah I know. Thing is I didn't exactly know the details until I found one day some prescriptions and then they explained it to me but not everything obviously. What I do know is that Amy refused to take the prescriptions saying she knows who she is and if its not affecting her health she doesn't need to take something to change herself. And well in the morning after that day with Amy and Karma I woke up early to check up on them and well they were naked. So I left quickly and then realized her mom could come barging in and since she left the wedding I'm pretty sure she had things to discuss, argue with her so I went back to her room. I tried to wake both of them up but they were passed out completely. And so seeing they weren't going to be waking up and fixing their selves I decided to once again help them. I cleaned up the room as best I could put perfume to take the who exactly knows what smell. And then I got to their discarded clothes put it in bag to leave washing and then looked for some clean clothes to change them. It was horrible but I managed to put them into some clean clothes. But that didn't undo what I saw." Lauren took a deep breath and continued. "Amy definitely had a little thing there and there was definitely semen on the sheets.

Shane had his mouth hanging open in shock. "I- I don't even really know what to say. I mean Amy could possibly be Karma's baby daddy and they obviously don't remember they slept together. You, you think that well you know that wasn't just maybe blank shots or something."

Lauren sighed. "As soon as I found out from Amy that Karma was pregnant I immediately started searching everything about inter-sex people. And there's a small chance those were blank shots. What do we do?"

Shane looked down at his hands. "I don't know. We have to tell them. But when is the real question? Karma's a mess knowing she's pregnant. And Amy even doe she's with Reagan she's also a mess knowing Karma's pregnant, shes still in love with her. And Liam well he's definitely not taking the news in a good way. He's my best friend and all but he's acting like an asshole. This sucks and were not even the future parents."

Lauren leaned back on Shane's bed. "I know."

**So what you think? Should I continue? Did you enjoy the twist or not? Reviews inspire me to write so comment please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**AN: Thank you for following, commenting and putting it as a favorite. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

Amy laid down in the grass of her backyard just thinking. She couldn't stop thinking of Karma being pregnant. The news left a painful bitter taste in her mouth that she could not swallow down, lets be honest she will never be able to swallow this down and be done with. She's with Reagan now and Reagan is great but she's not Karma. She will never be Karma. And she knows that Reagan knows. Its like a baby elephant in the room that they don't talk about hoping it will just go away and instead it just keeps getting bigger and bigger just taking up the room. Ever since that day of the awkward bad dinner that Shane tricked them into once everything got out and they made up and even had sex its just been ignored. She doesn't question her about Karma anymore even doe she sees there's something obviously still there.

Amy sighs frustrated with herself. She should be over Karma now that she has someone who likes her fully and doesn't hurt her. But the hearts wants what it wants and Karma has always been inevitable to her. Karma's pregnant. Karma's pregnant by asshole, self absorbed Liam Booker. Amy slammed her hand against the grass. Everything was just so cruel. Any hope she had clung to has now been shattered. She hoped that even if she's with Reagan and Karma is with Liam that Karma will see that even if their both with other people is them two who actually belong together. She knows this thinking is selfish and stupid but what can she do, she's lovesick. But even if that never happened she hoped that Karma would find someone who would really like her, love her. That she would wake up from her little fantasy and realize that Liam Booker is not right for her. But now that freaking asshole is forever going to be part of her life, now they had a bond for life. A baby.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up and saw Lauren coming over to her 'oh great' she thought. "What!?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at her and still walked over to her. "No need to be rude. I just saw you laying there smacking the grass and wondered what crawled up your ass today?"

Amy sat up. "Just leave me alone im not in the mood today for you."

Lauren ignored her and sat next to her. "Talk to me."

Amy just looked back at Lauren suspiciously. "Yeah right so you can find a way to use it against me, no way." She saw Lauren turn a bit red and felt a punch in her arm. "What the hell!"

"That's for being ungrateful you, you bitch. I try you know and what do you do?"

Amy rubbed her shoulder that was actually starting to feel like it was bruising and decided to apologize to Lauren. Surprising-ling Lauren has been being nice now for a very long time in her own way and she still treated her like shit. "Sorry. Its just Karma."

Lauren stiffened a bit she knows exactly what Amy so stressed about. And she still hasn't told her the truth. "Yeah what about Karma, what she do now?"

"Get pregnant by stupid Liam."

Lauren looked at Amy nervously and decided to tell her the truth already. "Amy there's something I have to tell you?"

Amy arched an eyebrow at Lauren. "What?"

"There's a 50/50 chance that Karma is not pregnant by Liam but by someone else."

Amy's eyes widened. "What! That's insane. Karma lost her virginity to Liam and been with him since. Oh my god was Karma raped! Do you know something? Yes you do yo-"

Lauren saw Amy going in to full panic mode and just told her. "It's you!"

Amy stopped and looked at her incredulously. "Have you gone insane? Do you hear yourself?"

"I know but listen." Lauren then began to explain to her everything that happened, what she saw.

Amy's mouth opened and closed multiple times. She started feeling like she couldn't breath. Her whole body was getting numb and the beating of her heart was the only sound she could hear. Karma might be pregnant with my baby. Karma is going to hate me. The dreams I taught I had were actually real. Oh my god! Karma might think I did something to her. What if she doesn't remember anything? Amy's mind started racing with all kind of thoughts till she just saw black.

"Amy!"

**So I wrote a bit more since I have been seeing some interest in this story. So comment and tell me what you think and if you have an idea feel free to share it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful comments they are lovely and some have even made me laugh. Hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy.**

"Amy seems to have suffered from a panic attack. Her levels are now decreasing and getting back to normal. We will leave her here for a few more hours since there seems to be no apparent reason for triggering this. Amy are you sure you don't know what could have caused it?

Amy looks at the doctor and avoids looking at the others even though she feels all their eyes on her. "No, not that I remember at least."

The doctor looks at her warily but nods in approval either way. "Very well then, I will check on you a bit later and if everything is okay you can go home." With that said she leaves the room.

Everyone but Lauren starts bombarding Amy with questions again and she stops them. "Im okay, I just want to be alone for now please, I have a headache." They all nod in understanding and begin walking away when Amy says something that makes them stop and look at her quizzically. "Lauren can you stay?" Lauren agrees not to surprised at all and goes to sit in the chair next to Amy's hospital bed.

Karma's the first one to react and speaks up concerned. "Amy are you sure your okay? Do you remember maybe hitting your head while you passed out?"

Lauren glares at Karma. "Bitch." She murmurs under her breath although everyone still heard her.

Karma ignored her and waited for Amy to answer.

Amy just tightly smiled. "Im fine really Karma. You guys go eat or something."

Amy's mom and Lauren's dad looked at each other and smiled both thinking the same thing they're finally getting along. Karma just looked at both of them skeptically knowing something was up. Finally they left giving Amy and Lauren privacy.

"So?" Lauren said looking everywhere but Amy.

Amy just observed Lauren and pulled her into a hug. Lauren jumped startled but leaned in anyways completely baffled.

"Thank you." Amy said as she pulled away and leaned back against the hard pillows.

"For what!? Amy what exactly do you remember?"

Amy chuckled at freaked out Lauren. "If the dream I thought I was having of Karma that day was real. That means that all you did and said that day for me and even Karma was real as well. I don't give you enough credit and I am really sorry about that. Im actually grateful having you in my life your not that bad, still annoying but whatever, you can't be perfect can you?"

Lauren blushed and gave Amy a quick hug. "Whatever enough of this. Now can you explain to me why you aren't freaking out? Have you forgotten what's going on here?"

Amy moaned in displeasure. "God no, I passed out didn't I? How embarrassing. I am freaking out obviously but not exactly for the reasons I should be."

"What you mean?"

"Well you see I am actually hoping the baby is mine. I mean yes me a parent already at this age is crazy but it's a baby that would be mine and Karma you know? So its like how can I be ashamed of you? How could I wish you not here? I know is going to be tough if you know it does end up being my baby but I don't care I know everything will fall in line eventually. What I am freaking out about is Karma. I am honestly scared she thinks I did something to her. Like I don't even know if she remembers anything."

Lauren contemplated everything she said and answered. "Karma can't be stupid and think you did something to her. And anyways she has to remember something I know it will come to her if anything. I mean if you remembered and you were way more intoxicated than her than that means she has to remember something at least."

"I hope so. And if she does remember I hope she remembers why as well. She told me she loved me and than it happened. Im just not sure if she meant it as a friend or more."

"Well all I know is you don't tell a "friend" you love them and then sleep with them. If that was case you guys would have been sleeping together ages ago."

Amy smiled at that feeling more hope than ever . "Yeah you're right. But first things first I need to tell my doctor about this and see if I actually could have impregnated Karma. Because I slept with Reagan and she's not pregnant. But then again I didn't you know, cum in the male way with her either so that's something I will need to talk about as well. God this is gonna be so awkward, I didn't even know I was capable of producing that, it's never happened before. It didn't even work! It was just a bump there and now it turns out it fully worked and might have gotten Karma pregnant."

Lauren smirked. "Well your little buddy there seems to only get excited with Karma just likes its owner."

Amy turned red embarrassed. "Lauren!"

Lauren laughed. "Look Amy no matter what happens im here okay. If you want ill be here when you talk to the doctor and anything else you're gonna have to do. Anyways I am gonna be that kids auntie aren't I?"

Amy smiled affectionately at Lauren. "Of course Auntie Lauren and thank you."

Lauren swatted Amy's arm and left. "Im going to go get your doctor."

**Comments your opinions, ideas, anything please they make me want to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thank you for all the positive feedback and interest in this story. Hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy.**

Karma pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach from the mirror in her bedroom. To anyone else her stomach would appear to be just a bit more fuller nothing too different. But to her she knows, she sees the difference her stomach is not only getting fuller but rounder. She grabbed a hold of her belly with both hands and closed her eyes. There's a baby there growing, her baby, Liam Bookers baby.

She sighed opened her eyes, pulled her shirt down and went to her bed to lay down. Liam is still not even trying. I mean she's knows it's shocking, duh she's going through this to but he seems to have shut her off. Like are they even in a relationship anymore? Her parents are supportive and not judging her despite who the father happens to be. And well no one in school knows yet except the usual people always around. And well Amy is really trying although this news is hurting her, she saw the pain as soon she told her, but Amy as always put her first and has been helping her in anyway she can. Karma smiled remembering Shane going to her which was surprising and telling her "Girl I still don't know how your not with Amy, that girl just went to your men, shoved him and told him to man up and take responsibility and left looking badass and super pissed." Karma was shocked when Shane told her that Amy has never shown or acted out in violence.

Karma looked at the time and decided it was a good time now to go see Amy. She should have rested already from her trip back from the hospital yesterday. Karma was really worried yesterday at the hospital and even more when she and Amy's mom and Lauren's dad were going back to the room to be told that Amy will have to stay a few more hours to get some rest from some tests that they just ran. The worst part was when Amy's mom said what test? They said they're not in liberty to talk about it, its patient and doctor confidentiality. Farrah got mad and told them shes her mom and Amy's a minor and they just told her that if it requires a signature or your daughters life is in danger than she has all the right to know but that is not the case. At that moment Lauren came out and said to calm down it was only Amy over reacting a bit since she started getting headaches and thought she probably got a concussion or something.

With that said they all left except Lauren who stayed with Amy. Karma knew that Amy and Lauren were hiding something, they couldn't have just gotten so close from one day to another. Karma felt a little pissed at that knowing that they promised each other no more secrets and here was Amy again hiding something else. She decided to just let it go for now and go see Amy and make sure she's doing okay.

Karma knocked on Amy's door and Lauren opened and just left.

"Close the door, Amy's in her room."

Karma closed the door and went upstairs to Amy's room. When she got there Amy was in the middle of a conversation oblivious of her presence now there.

"Are you sure? Okay yeah it's just you know shocking. I still can't believe this is actually happening. Karma!"

Karma jumped startled at Amy's reaction. "Hi to you to just came to see if you were okay. And well you were on the phone so I didn't want to disturb you." Karma saw Amy nod looking... nervous? And tell the mystery person who she supposes that is Reagan she got visit and hang up.

"H- Hi Karma."

Karma just looked at Amy strange, something was up that was for sure. "Was that Reagan? You and Reagan okay?"

"No and yeah were okay she's traveling right now for some DJ tour or something so she won't be back for like a week or so."

Karma nodded not really caring. She knows it sounds bad but she just doesn't like Reagan, she doesn't know why exactly but its still there. Its not like Amy likes Liam either so... "Are you ok-"

"I have to tell you something." Amy said feeling like she's about to faint again.

Karma felt uneasy at Amy's seriousness and behavior. "Okaaay? What w-what is it?"

Amy took a deep breath and gestured for Karma to sit down in the bed as Karma sat she began nervously pacing. "You know I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you right?"

Karma eyes widened a little. Where was Amy going with this? What did she do? "Yes I know, Amy your kinda scaring me here what's wrong?"

Amy stopped her pacing and faced Karma. "The night that I confessed to you my feelings after you left I got really, really drunk. And Lauren picked me up from Shane's and you were there in my house really intoxicated as well. And Lauren after she got me to my room then she went to bring you to my room to cause you wanted to talk to me. And well you apologized and said stuff and well Karma we, we slept together."

Karma stood up shocked.

Amy stopped her first before she said anything. "Wait! that's not all. You know how I am intersex? Well thing is Karma, it seems that night my not so female part actually worked. And, and that baby could be mine. And before you jump to conclusions I didn't know anything till yesterday. Lauren told me and I had a panic attack and the reason they kept me longer was because I told my doctor everything and they did some tests. And well that call was my doctor confirming that yes I could have gotten you pregnant."

Karma gasped. "Wh- I, you." She sat back on the bed staring at the floor a million thoughts racing through her head. What was she supposed to say to this? What does she do? She doesn't even know what the hell she's feeling right now.

Amy stared at Karma with panic. "Karma, say something please."

Karma looked up at Amy with watery eyes.

Amy's heart broke. "Karma I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you and I know that you don't like me that way I didn't, I didn't force you or something. I didn't do this on purpose. I Karma please don't hate me I-"

"Stop."

Amy stopped and stood straight waiting for the blow.

Karma looked at Amy and felt bad seeing how distressed Amy looked, was. "Amy calm down im not mad at you and I know you would never hurt me intentionally. I just, this is crazy you know?"

Amy looked down. "I know, I still can't believe it."

"And what im confused about is how Lauren knew and we didn't?"

Amy flushed red. "She uhm, she came in and we were naked. She tried to wake us up but we were really passed out. So she didn't want us to get in trouble and have my mother walk in on us so she cleaned the room and changed us into some clean clothes. And well she said the smell in the room was weird and then there was s-se-semen. She didn't really know what to think so I guess she ignored it but not quite. When she found out you were pregnant she started googling about intersex people and impregnating and she told me. And I, well I thought it was some uhm, dream or something. D-do you remember something, anything that night of the wedding." 

Karma stiffened a bit. "S-some things. I thought it was a dream as well happening because you know you told me about your feelings so my mind started making up scenarios and stuff."

Amy looked and felt disappointed. "That's all?"

Karma shrugged. "Yeah that's all."

"Karma are you mad at me?"

Karma inhaled and stood up again. "No Amy, how can I be mad at you for something that just happened? Its just a lot to take in. Im pregnant and not only that but it could be Liams or you, my best friend. Im just going to go home and sleep this out for now. Bye Amy."

"Bye Karma." Amy walked to the window and watched Karma leave.

"Is there anything you need?" Lauren said behind Amy.

Amy turned around and looked at Lauren with unshed tears. "How about a sister?"

Lauren mocked offense. "And what do you take me for? A brother."

Amy smiled and Lauren pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. She told you she's not mad at you and she knows you didn't do anything to her. And yes I eavesdropped."

Amy chuckled and rolled her eyes. She felt her phone vibrate and looked to see it was a text from Karma. She nervously passed the phone to Lauren. "Please read it."

Lauren took the phone and grinned as she saw the text making Amy feel better.

"What does it say?"

"Well baby daddy seems you have an appointment this week to see how far along and well your baby is doing."

Amy smiled widen and then went down. "It also means if its 12 weeks it could be mine or Liam. But if its more than its definitely Liam's."

**Comments are highly appreciated. Got any ideas, opinions feel free to share. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thanks for the feedback I really love it. Enjoy. **

Karma went to Amy's house after receiving her urgent text. She didn't know what to think, which has been happening a lot lately. She knocked.

Farrah opened the door smiling. "Hello Karma, come in."

Karma gulped nervously. "Uhm..."

Farrah grabbed her arm and brought her inside. "I was the one who texted you from Amy's phone, I need to talk to you so have a seat and relax." She looked at Karma and chuckled, the girl was beyond tense. "So that baby there could be my grandchild I heard." Her eyes bore into Karma's making the girl start to squirm in her seat.

"Ye-yes, it could be."

Farrah nodded her head and moved to take a seat across Karma. "I never liked you much. But how can you like the girl your only daughter was falling in love with? Am I right?"

Karma now looked at her confused. She's been giving her the cold shoulder way before she became Amy's "girlfriend".

Farrah raised a perfect brow at her. "Don't look so confused dear, Amy's always been in love with you. Since she met you you can say." Farrah huffed. "Good God, that girl since little didn't like anyone and she wasn't afraid to tell you so either. Everyone but you of course. I saw my little girl everyday come and go alone and just becoming more and more introverted. Then one day she comes home from school smiling and being all dreamy. So I ask her whats making her so happy and she just says Karma. And well years later that's all its been, Karma. You are the only one who makes my girl happy, you it always been you and not even that uhm, uhm oh! Reagan girl makes my girl feel what you make her feel."

Farrah's face softened and she continued. "I know I haven't been the best mother to Amy but it was hard seeing this. So I pushed her to do things and I just ended pushing her away from me. Karma dear, the reason I didn't like you was not because I was seeing my little girl falling for you, but because I was seeing my little girl and you falling in love with each other. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want to accept it. But I accept her now and you know I can't change things and I shouldn't try either its just life and life works in mysterious ways. I wasn't surprised when you two said you were together, but I was surprised when Amy told me you guys were faking it... well at least you were. You're in love with my daughter and you know it, even your parents. You know what your mom told me once when we all went camping for your 8th birthday?"

Karma had tears running down her face. "N-no what she sa-said?"

"She told me as Amy was bandaging your knee and wiping your tears when you fell down on the woods that day. 'The most beautiful thing you can witness in the world is love blossoming right before your eyes.' And I sure have witnessed that for years with you two. Of course I didn't always see it the way your parents did, but it's love and its a beautiful thing and not even I can deny that. I know that you always pictured Amy in your life being there as your best friend. I understand that this is confusing and all, but your pregnant and that can be Amy's baby. And you know Amy is going to be there for you and this unborn child hers or not. Amy's my daughter and your pretty much like mine to in a way I mean I saw you grow up and you have always been there for my daughter, even more than me and I want you both to be happy. And all I am asking Karma is that you let go of that blind and see the love that is there. I did, Amy did and sweetheart once you see it you won't deny it again I can promise you that. You don't like girls, you like, no love Amy."

Karma's tears came down harder. "I- Im so con-confused. I ju-just don't want t-to hurt Am-Amy anymore." She sobbed.

Farrah went to Karma and pulled her up in a hug. "I know dear, I know."

They stood there for a while till they started hearing the door opening and Amy's voice. Karma pulled away from Farrah and started wiping at her eyes hard while Farrah stared ahead nonchalantly.

"Im going to be late because of you Lauren! Ugh."

"Oh please you still have lots of time to get ready." Lauren waved of.

"This is impor- Karma? Mom?" Amy said looking at them surprised. Both of them in the same room together calm was absurd.

"Hey Amy! I came to see if you wanted to go to the ultrasound together instead. Do you? Or I just meet up with you there?"

Amy smiled excited. "No!"

Karma frowned. "No? Oh okay the-"

Amy shook her head violently. "Yes! I meant no as in I not meeting up with you there but yes in us going together for the ultrasound. Ill just change right quick okay. Oh and I didn't forget I was going to be on time but Lauren dragged me last minute to get some stuff. I didn't forget okay-"

Lauren and Farrah just watched as Amy rambled on and Karma stood there smiling at her. Those two had it hard. Karma will eventually see it.

Karma walked to Amy and put both hands in her shoulders shaking her a bit. "Okay Amy, your rambling, calm down and go get dressed okay so we can go or were really going to be late." She said with a smile. Rambling, nervous, happy Amy was adorable. And her eyes seemed to glow as she stared at her. Why didn't she notice that before? Why didn't she ever see that Amy only looked at her that way, no one else? Farrah's right, denial obscures your vision, feelings. But she must be seeing past her denials to notice these things now right? Now that she finally sees Amy's love for her is she going to start seeing her's for Amy? Is it starting now? Is that why she feels like a swarm of butterfly's are flapping in her stomach as Amy keeps looking at her like that with those glowing eyes just for her?

"Okay you guys you might want to do all that staring in the appointment your going to be late for." Lauren interrupted.

Amy and Karma both snapped out of their trance blushing. Amy ran upstairs to change and Karma turned around to sit down and wait for Amy.

Karma sat down and saw Farrah and Lauren smirk at her then turn and leave to the kitchen. Karma blushed harder and tried to relax.

"Done! Lets go, ill drive." Amy shouted from the top of the stairs which she was running down from and rushing to the front door. She opened the door and smiled to Karma to go through leaving Karma feeling more warm inside.

"Hey! You guys were going to leave without me. How rude!" Lauren said storming past them and to the car to get in. "So much for being the aunt and leaving me out of the first appointment of my nephew you asses."

Amy was beaming as she drove with Karma next to her and a sulking Lauren in the car to go to their appointment. Sure she's nervous about the baby not being hers, but hers or not she was still going to be part of its life. And well that and that Karma and her just had a moment she's sure of that. There's still hope.

Karma's phone beeped and she looked down to read her text.

From: Liam Booker

Where are you? Im here already.

Karma gulped. Liam didn't even want to go to the ultrasound he made up some excuse to not come when she told him weeks ago about the appointment. What made him change his mind?

Amy looked at Karma curiously who's mood she saw seemed to saw change with the text. "Hey, who is that? Everything okay?"

Karma looked at Amy with sympathetic eyes. "Liam is going to be there and he knows, I told him that the baby could be yours, not his."

"Maury! Maury! Liam, you are not the father." Lauren said joking trying to brake the tension in a matter she thought was funny.

Karma turned and glared at her while Amy cracked a bit of a smile which Lauren saw and felt good about.

**So what you think? Got any ideas, opinions? Comments are highly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

**AN: Thank you for all the positive feedback, I am really happy that you all are really enjoying this story. I didn't think that my last chapters were good but apparently you all think so, so thank you. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

"Sorry but only the mom and dad can come in, the rest waits outside." The sonographer said. She watched one of the blondes leave and sit down to wait and the other one stay.

Karma's face reddened in embarrassment as she gestured to Amy and Liam. "Uhm one of them can be the dad or other mom in this case she's uhm intersex and well I don't know which one is the other parent."

The sonagrapher nodded in understanding and tried to eased the mother to be embarrassment. "Oh okay no problem. And don't worry this is not the first or the last time this happens in my field you see this all the time, maybe not exactly like yours but don't be embarrassed its actually normal here."

Karma just smiled still embarrassed and followed the sonographer inside trying to ignore the glares between Amy and Liam behind her.

The sonographer waited for Karma and the other to settle so she can begin. She watched with amusement as the other two competed in the small space to be next to Karma. This was interesting.

"So you can call me Valarie, I will be doing your sonogram today and answering any questions you may have." She gestured to Karma. "I know your Karma, so what are your names?" She finished pointing to Amy and Liam.

"I-"

"Im Liam Booker." Liam said all cocky interrupting Amy.

Amy scowled at Liam and looked at the nurse politely. "Im Amy."

Valerie nodded and starting prepping everything and starting. Well the Liam kid seemed arrogant while Amy seemed humble. Valerie got some gel and rubbed it on Karma's stomach and decided small talk was good and anyways she was really curious about these teens anyway. "So what's your stories, how you know Karma if ya don't mind me asking?"

Liam's cockiness went down and Amy smiled at that.

Karma just closed her eyes. This was humiliating.

Amy piped up and talked first. "I know Karma since kindergarten, we have been best friends ever since."

Valerie interest piqued more at that. Best friends? And she might have gotten her pregnant. But best friends ending up together she can understand. So where does the prick fit in this picture? Maybe there was some cheating involved.

"I met her the first day of school this year."

An awkward silent settled in the room as it still in someway didn't really answer Valerie's question.

Karma groaned. "In school they thought me and Amy were a lesbian couple since we were so close, but we always been that way. Close not lesbians... well. Thing is I convinced Amy to play along with it since we were getting popular, and Amy like always agreed to my stupid plan. Then Liam here liked me because I was a lesbian showing interest in him and well he was popular and I wanted to loose my virginity. But Amy obviously knew I liked him and she was mad all the time and well as you can see she doesn't like him. Skipping everything Amy found out she was in love with me and confessed it to me and I told her I love her but not that way and that I slept with Liam. And well that same day Amy got drunk and I did to and we ended sleeping together. Now im pregnant and don't know if its his or hers, or what the fuck im actually feeling. Sorry I think hormones are starting."

Valerie coughed in shock. Wow. "Its okay, oh look I found the heartbeat, so that there is the baby. Its to young to tell the sex yet but looking this baby is around 12 weeks. Its very healthy to but I still recommend for you to take vitamins. Congratulations. Do you want a copy?"

They all stood there shock looking at the screen and hearing a faint healthy heartbeat.

Amy couldn't help the happy tears that were falling out. Yes! It could be my baby. Oh my goodness that's the baby. She grabbed Karma's hand with a goofy smile.

Karma looked up at Amy with tears and a happy smile as well. Im going to be a mom. That's my baby. This could be Amy's baby to.

Liam stared at the screen. He felt weird. That could be his baby, but he couldn't really take the word could out of his head to actually feel an attachment to the moment, to the baby. He couldn't stop thinking it could be Amy's. He looked at Amy and saw her holding Karma's hand with an excited Karma looking back at her. He felt anger at this. He tried to muster all the excitement he could in his voice. "Look Karma our baby! Can you believe it?"

Amy flinched at that and pulled her hand away from Karma's. She couldn't help it, the baby could actually be his not hers. He's biologically full male and she's intersex, with a male part that never worked fully before. Why would she think that it could have actually gotten Karma pregnant. They told her she was infertile when she was little. That biologically she can't have baby's as a female since internally she didn't have that of female but that of a male inside. So she asked can she have them in a male way then? And they said she could if she produced sperm which she never did till now of course. But still. "Im going to go tell Lauren about the baby, bet she's getting impatient."

Liam smirked.

Karma watched Amy go and glowered at Liam. "Don't say that in front of Amy again. This baby could be as much yours as much as it can be hers."

Liam jaw hardened.

Valerie watched the interaction and all that happened. She really didn't like Liam. She passed some napkins for Karma to clean her belly and started putting the equipment back in place. "How many copies would you like?"

Karma smiled at Valerie. "Can I get 4?"

Valerie nodded and printed them out. "Here you go, and in about 6 to 7 weeks call to schedule another appointment if you would like to know the sex of the baby."

Karma thanked her and walked passed Liam to get to Amy and Lauren waiting outside. Karma saw Lauren rubbing Amy's back in comfort and then stop when they saw us. She glared at Liam and walked to Amy. "Here a picture of the baby."

Amy smiled at her and took it staring at intently.

Lauren whined. "Amy lower it down I can't see your to tall."

Karma laughed. "Lauren I got one for you to, here."

Lauren's eyes brightened and she took the picture grateful. "Awww, I can't see it but its there. How cool."

Ring.

Amy picked up her phone and answered to distracted looking at the picture to see the caller id.

"Hello? Reagan?! Oh hi... your back."

**Comments are highly appreciated. Tell me your thoughts, ideas, opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thank you for all the positive feedback I appreciate it very much. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

"You're back early."

Reagan shrugged and walked towards Amy giving her a quick kiss. "Is that all you have to say? I would have expected, I don't know more happiness."

Amy looked down in shame. "I am Reagan, I am happy your back early and all but there's something I have to tell you."

Reagan nodded and grabbed Amy's hands pulling them towards the bed.

"Rea-"

Reagan shushed her and kissed her hard knocking them both in bed. "I know about Karma, you and the baby."

Amy eyes widened. How?

Reagan sat up and looked straight at Amy with hurt eyes. "I really thought I could somehow make you fall in love with me and forgot about Karma. But the more I was with you the more I saw I didn't stand a chance. And when I was told about the baby, I just knew I couldn't keep ignoring this. You are crazy in love with Karma, and Karma is crazy in love with you. Your soul mates. And don't worry about Karma not loving you back the same way, she does and she's realizing it. And Liam, he's not a threat to you trust me nothing will stop you and Karma ending together."

Amy pulled Reagan into a strong hug. "Im so sorry Reagan. I wish-"

"Don't be sorry shrimp girl, what we had was something special and we got to meet each other and I am not sorry about that or anything that happened between us. Since I first met you I knew there was someone else, but you know how it is. Im okay it just hurts a bit, but I knew this was coming. Bye Amy."

"Im sorry."

Reagan chuckled teary eyed. "Stop apologizing, im okay. Good luck with everything okay? I know that baby's yours. And be careful with Liam, he was the one who called me and I didn't like the way he sounded. Bye."

"Bye."

Amy wiped her eyes and pulled on her boots and left the house.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy walked inside Karma's room and laid down on her bed. "Your parents let me in, I know I didn't tell you I was coming but I really need you right now. Can you just hold me? I feel bad and want to cry."

Karma immediately went behind Amy on the bed and spooned her. "Of course Amy, im here okay? Let it out. Cry, do whatever you have to, im here Amy. You can tell me what happened when your ready."

"Its over with Reagan, I hurt her and she was not mad. She was so damn understanding. What a girl she is, I hope she find someone great. She really deserves it."

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just be here, that's enough for me."

Karma nodded and squeezed Amy harder. She had many ideas as to why Amy and Reagan broke up and all ideas led to it being her fault. She wasn't being self centered but she just knew. She felt bad for Amy feeling this way but she was actually happy they broke up. All day today she couldn't stop replaying in her mind how their reunion was going. Yesterday at the clinic when she heard Amy talking with Reagan on the phone and talking about how they were meeting today at Amy's house she felt mad. Like why couldn't they meet in a public space? Why in Amy's house, room where things happen? Why couldn't she have just not come back?

Karma after those mad feels and thoughts she was having tried to shell back in her case of denial of it being jealousy and not the friend kind. But she went against that and accepted it and yes she was jealous. She figured she should stop ignoring things and instead look deeper into it. She had to know if she really had romantic feelings for Amy. And so she asked herself why exactly was she jealous of Reagan and came up with the same answer every time.

Karma interlaced her fingers with Amy and pulled her closer. This felt good, right. Answer is she does have romantic feelings for Amy, but how does she accept it and not freak out? And where does this leave Liam when he makes her feel stuff to? Also will anything change depending on who the other parent is? Ugh."

**Comments are highly appreciated. Tell me your ideas, thoughts, anything. What would you like the next chapter to be about?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded I been down more than usual lately but whatever. So I Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, im trying to align myself with it again. Enjoy.**

"Lauren help me!" Amy shouted agitated.

"Why me!? Tell Shane, he's the man."

Shane glared at Lauren. "I am helping! What are you doing? Who are you talking to!?"

Lauren shushed Shane. "Yeah, hmm, okay. No price isn't a problem I know what im paying for and no one takes me for a fool, so the total is going to be reasonable for the service you will give me. Okay then, I have to go now the grumpy papa is calling me so I will talk to you later so we can set a date." She hanged up and walked over to Amy and Shane who were putting boxes in the truck Amy rented. "I am doing something, im the one organizing the secret baby shower and making sure you don't get ripped off. Anyways those boxes are to heavy, and Amy when are we going to have the baby shower and is there anything you wanna add to the plan?"

Amy put down the baby box in the truck and looked up at Lauren. "You, mom and Molly decide. You're the ones doing all the planning, decoration and stuff im just doing what you tell me to do. I don't wanna fuck it up. Just make sure its not to girly or boyish, were gonna find out the sex when it's born, so make things look neutral but awesome something you know Karma will love. I really want Karma to be surprised. And about the date I just don't want it too late you know? We don't know if the baby is going to be premature and I don't want Karma and the baby to miss their baby shower."

Lauren smiled and waved her hands excitedly. "Don't worry it's going to be perfect. We know exactly what to do." Lauren frowned at all the boxes Amy was putting in the truck. "Amy, I know your excited and all but-" She pointed at all the baby boxes. "That's what a baby shower is for. You have got to stop buying all these baby stuff."

Amy flushed. "I- I know I might have gotten carried a way a bit."

Lauren gaze bored into Amy's.

Amy sighed. "Okay, okay, I did got carried away but can you blame me? I just want to buy it's first clothes and crib not someone else."

Shane came rushing with the last box and dropped it into the truck. "We got to go now! Molly called and said Karma just left so we got to go and set this up before she gets back."

Amy squeaked nervous and excited and went inside the car ready to go to the Ashcroft household. "Bye Lauren I got to go see you later."

Lauren chuckled and went inside. That girl was something else when it came to Karma and now the baby too.

Molly smiled as she saw truck park. "Hello Amy, Shane."

Amy hugged her and smiled back. "Hey! So is the room ready?"

Molly nodded happily. "Yes! We took everything out and cleaned it really good. Oh Karma is going to be so happy."

Amy beamed. "Great! So we gonna go know and do everything."

Lucas came. "Hey Amy and... Shane! You guys go on upstairs and ill bring the rest up."

Amy smiled and went upstairs with Shane.

Shane clapped his hands. "Well lets get started we don't know what time Karma's coming so let's move it."

Amy's brows furrowed. "Wait, one of Karma's parents was supposed to leave with Karma to distract her and that way we have time. But their both here." Amy left and looked for Molly.

Molly was making organic juice for Amy and Shane when she saw Amy looking around. "Amy, do you need something sweetie?"

Amy looked in the kitchen direction and walked to Molly. "No, I weren't you or Lucas suppose to go with Karma?"

Molly stopped what she was doing and gave Amy a sympathetic look. "She left with Liam, he showed up here and she just left with him saying she be back late."

Amy inhaled deeply and nodded trying to seem nonchalant but Molly knew better.

Lucas overheard and went and patted Amy's back. "Don't worry about it kiddo, I know my daughter and it's not that Liam boy she wants and she's seeing that. You just be patient."

Amy nodded. "Im going to upstairs now and get to it."

Hours passed of her and Shane painting, building, baby proofing, laughing and arguing.

Shane and Amy looked around the room gloating in pride at their handiwork.

Shane spoke up. "Damn girl! We are awesome, can you believe this? It looks fucking fantastic."

Amy just nodded her head dumbly. Wow they really outdid their selves. Everything was perfect, better than she imagined.

Shane looked at the time. "Shit! Its late. I gotta go Amy."

"Okay lets go and thank you Shane for helping me it means a lot to me."

Shane just smiled. "No problem and you stay here and wait for a surprised Karma, Lucas told me when we were done he was going to give me a ride home."

Amy hugged Shane in gratitude and laid down on the now soft carpeted floor and looked up at the glowing stars of the sky night theme she and Shane put/paint in the ceiling. She smiled, thought of Karma, the baby and drifted to sleep in content.

Amy felt eyes on her and groggily awoke turning to her left and seeing Karma laying next to her looking at her. Amy blinked sleepily. "Karma?"

Karma moved closer to Amy leaving no space in between them. Amy's breath hitched. Karma traced with light touches Amy's face seeing how Amy reacted to her touch. She stopped and interlaced her fingers with Amy's. "I love you." She said softly sounding conflicted but sure.

Amy smiled and leaned her forehead against Karma's. "I know."

**So what you think? What do you suggest the next chapter to be about? Comments are very much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thanks for the lovely comments they were great as always. And _jadegraham6_ thanks for that it made me smile. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

"Good morning girls!" Molly said cheerfully.

Karma and Amy both stirred awake and disentangled themselves from each other and got up from the floor blushing avoiding eye contact.

"Good morning Mom." "Good morning Molly."

Amy eyes widened as she realized she slept over and she didn't tell her mom or Lauren.

Molly saw Amy getting worked up and calmed her. "Don't worry Amy, I called your mom and let her know you were sleeping over she said it's okay."

Amy relaxed. Woof.

"Im going to go make breakfast now. My goodness this nursery is beautiful you and Shane did a great job."

Amy glanced at Karma and then looked at Molly. "Thanks. Uhm and about breakfast why don't we just go out to eat its on me."

Molly smiled. "Okay! Let me go tell Lucas."

Karma looked around the small room now nursery and felt overwhelmed with emotion again. It was gorgeous.

Amy felt shy as she watched Karma look around at everything in the baby's room. "I, I tried to get everything gender neutral since we don't know the sex. This theme is called precious planet is the most gender neutral one and it looked really nice. The ceiling though was my idea, its kinda like what we did in my room cause of the dark. And that way the baby won't get scared or something it has the stars to look at and illuminate the room. I, I hope you like it. If anything I go back and change whatever you don't like."

Karma turned to Amy and hugged her tightly. "I love it! I, I don't even know what to say. You, you did all this. I, thank you Amy. It's perfect. I honestly feel like having the baby right now so it can see, use all this you did for it, for us." Karma pulled back and looked at Amy who looked like a tomato of how red she was. She couldn't stop thinking how adorable she looked and how much she must really love her to do all this. The baby could or could not be hers and yet Amy still loves this unborn child of hers like it was her own. Fuck it, she kissed Amy hard trying to transpire all she felt inside. "Thank you."

Amy nodded dumbly still in a haze. Karma kissed her. Wow. "Th-thank you. I mean your welcome, no problem."

Karma chuckled. Oh Amy.

Their moment was cut of to soon as Karma's mom came into the room. "Oh, hey girls, uhm Li-Liam is here."

"Hey Karma, oh hi Amy, your here early." Liam looked around the room his facing scrunching up. "This wasn't here yesterday, was it?

Molly was going to leave them alone, but seeing the tension he created she decided to intervene and ruffle his feathers a bit. "Isn't it lovely? Amy did this! Well Shane helped her with putting it and all, how nice of him. They really did a great job, don't you think?"

Liam's jaw tightened as he briefly looked at Amy, that bitch. He then turned his attention to Karma's mom throwing her a fake enthusiastic smile. "Wow, it looks great I like it. Thanks Amy."

A silence came over the room. He didn't say 'my child' but that 'thanks' was an insinuation that they all know he meant.

Molly saw how Amy deflated and felt really upset by this young man. She also saw how her daughter looked about to go ballistic so she intervened again. "Well Liam, it was nice seeing you but were going to go out and have a family breakfast. So im sorry but Karma is ours for the day."

Liam looked at Amy. "You going Amy?"

Karma glared at Liam. "Yes she's going."

Liam looked at Karma and saw a shift in the way she looked at him. She's been angry at him before but there was still this spark of attraction directed at him. And he wasn't seeing it now just pure anger nothing else. Something changed big time and he didn't like it one bit. No fucking way was he going to loose Karma to fucking Amy. "Well I haven't eaten any breakfast, I am starving. Ya won't mind me tagging along will ya? Im pretty much family to."

Everyone remained silent.

He looked at them smiling. "Great! Ill take that as a yes then. Im curious though Amy, how did you afford all this stuff? Not meaning it in a bad way or anything but you know."

Amy stared blankly at him but felt self conscious as everyone stared at her as well waiting for an answer. "I, I got a job... at Dunkin Donuts"

Karma gasped then laughed, making Molly laugh as well.

Amy felt a bit offended but then just laughed too, it was funny. "Whatever."

Karma tried to stop laughing. "I-im so sorry Amy, im not laughing in a bad way. Its just that you and your obsession with donuts is just funny and out of all jobs and you get into Dunkin Donuts." Karma stopped laughing and looked into Amy's eyes full of affection. "That's so sweet, you went and looked for a job. You didn't have to do that."

Amy just looked back into Karma's eyes full of adoration. "Yes I did."

Liam watched with anger at the scene unfolding in front of him. Fuck no! "Breakfast is going to be over if we don't hurry up."

Karma looked at her phone. "Im going to go take a quick shower and get dressed. Amy, go take a shower to downstairs and well you know where your clothes is."

Liam waited for Karma and her mom to leave and walked behind Amy stopping her as he pulled at her arm a bit roughly. "I don't know what the fuck Karma think she feels for you, but it's bullshit. She doesn't love you. She never will. And that baby is mine, you actually think you could have gotten her pregnant? Why don't you just fuck off already Amy? Once she has my baby ill make sure you start disappearing out of the picture you don't belong in."

Amy pulled her arm from his grip pissed. "Don't you fucking touch me again. And Karma does love me, not you."

Liam menacingly chuckled. "Oh yeah? So she doesn't love me. Is that why we fucked each other all day yesterday? Tell me has she made love to you? Oh and I mean sober sex not pity drunk sex she couldn't even remember."

Amy stayed quite.

Liam nodded smugly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. She likes real men Amy, she likes me not some freaky hybrid clingy girl. Get that in your head already, she just feels sorry for you since she knows you so long." With that said he left gloating leaving a broken Amy behind.

**Comments are highly appreciated. Tell me what you think, what you want?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Amy was in a limbo after what Liam told her, she was hurt and couldn't stop thinking he was right. But then she thought about how Karma's been acting with her and how she told her she loves her last night. Amy smiled and started feeling better right away as she became more confident with the fact that Karma does love her as more than a friend. As they made their way to the van to go to breakfast Amy discretely went by Liam's side and whispered with confidence. "True, me and Karma haven't been together since that day. But answer me this Liam, are you sure its you she thinks about as you fuck? Has she even told you she loves you? Yeah I guess it you she's fucking but who gives a shit its not like she's making love to you or anything. We all know fuck buddies don't last." Amy yawned in boredom. "You can never be just friends with someone your in love with, Karma has realized that. Anytime time now before she tells you to fuck off."

The breakfast was pretty awkward regarding the circumstances but Amy felt good at the end. Karma was paying attention only to her and they even shared food or at least some since Karma ate the whole chocolate dessert by herself but Amy didn't mind one bit. Liam was fuming and she was feeling real smug.

"Ahh!" Karma was clutching to her stomach in pain, she was feeling strong painful cramps. The pain was starting to get so intense she seized.

Everyone stared in panic.

Amy reacted first and with all the adrenaline of fear she was feeling she picked up Karma bridal style and ran to the van. "Come on!" She yelled to the others.

Lucas ran with Molly and Liam in tow to the van. He slid open the door and Amy put Karma in and hopped in and waited for the others to get in.

They raced to the hospital breaking every speed limit even taking some red lights.

Amy was trying to comfort Karma who was starting to hyperventilate.

"Amy I feel like I can't breathe! I can't breathe Amy! Ahh! I don't want to loose my baby."

Amy's eyes watered as she watched Karma in pain. "Breath in and out come on. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Your going to be okay, the baby's going to be okay. Try to relax. Inhale, exhale."

Lucas speeded inside the hospital building to the emergency side. He parked and got out shouting for help.

Amy picked up Karma again and hurried inside. The nurses and doctors came and took Karma away.

Amy ran behind them.

A nurse stopped her. "Sorry you can't pass through but the father can."

"Amy! Amy!"

Amy looked to Karma who was being taken away and screaming to her to the nurse exasperated. "Look I could be the father im intersex okay, and anyway she's calling me im Amy I need to be with her."

The nurse sighed confused and eventually just let her pass. "Go. The rest stay here for now till she gets a room."

The doctor went to Amy before she ran to see where they took Karma. "She's being taken to surgery for an emergency c-section the baby's heart rate is going down. It looks like the baby is not being able to breathe on its own we need to get the baby out. That's the only way it could have any chance of surviving. As soon as we have more news ill come and tell you for now all we can do is wait and see." With that said he apologetically left.

They all stayed staring at where the doctor stood in shock.

Amy blinked away her tears trying to keep a positive attitude. Everything was going to be okay she kept repeating to herself. She sat down in the hard plastic chair and texted her mom, Lauren and Shane, she didn't think she had the voice to talk right now without breaking down in tears.

Eventually the rest sat down numbly and waited.

Farrah and the others came and took a seat not wanting to disturb the silence that descended upon the room. All you can hear was heavy breathing and sniffling.

The doctor came with a rush in his steps. "The surgery went great, Karma's fine and the baby is still alive. The baby is strong but still having a hard time breathing. We found out the baby is having an allergic reaction. Allergies have different types of allergies shots, and this is a premature baby we don't want to give the wrong type of shot. Karma and her family side doesn't have allergies so how about the father's side?"

Lauren jumped up and down giddily looking at the group to the doctor. "Peanuts! Peanuts! Yes the father is allergic too peanuts in every way to pun intended."

Amy looked at Lauren sad. "It's not peanuts. Me and Karma shared our breakfast together and im okay, no one else in my side is allergic to anything either so its probably Liam's side."

Liam looked panicked. "I, I-"

The doctor didn't know what was going on but he was starting to get inpatient. "Time is ticking for the baby is anyone allergic to anything?"

Liam looked down. "It's peanuts doctor the baby is allergic to peanut."

The doctor nodded and left.

Liam looked at Amy and the rest. "Im sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking I was just so mad and I never thought that Karma and the baby would be in risk. I, I switched the deserts plate and you got the one cooked with peanut oil."

Everyone looked at Liam in shock.

Lauren hugged Amy. "It's your baby! Be happy." Then she walked over to Liam clutching her purse in her hand and swinged it at him then punched him with all the strength she could muster. "You asshole."

Amy just stared at Liam. "Karma didn't forget her purse did she?"

Liam shook his head no.

Farrah angrily grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. "Hi Robert, it's me Farrah. No actually im not doing good some spoiled punk tried to kill my daughter. Okay yes I would love to get this fucker in jail. Yes, thank you."

**So what you think? Do you want Liam to go to jail ( I really like dislike Liam)? Should the baby survive? Review please. Oh and Happy New Years be safe!**


End file.
